


Going Back

by Mage_Ellie



Series: Oneshots to practice my writing [5]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Goro Akechi lives, Kissing, Spoilers, going back for him, he doesn't know how to react to your love, mild gore and blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mage_Ellie/pseuds/Mage_Ellie
Summary: Akechi's sacrifice left a bitter taste in your mouth that even Akira's amazing coffee couldn't fix. So you did the only thing you could think of doing that would help you feel better. You went back for him. You'd get him out of that criminals palace, whether he was dead or alive.He at least deserved that much, right?
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Reader, Akechi Goro/You
Series: Oneshots to practice my writing [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972195
Comments: 19
Kudos: 122





	Going Back

**Author's Note:**

> More Goro fluff? Yes please. I love writing him like this.

You felt sick.

Goro Akechi, the 'traitor', just gave his life to save you all while in Shido's palace. He had spilled his horrific past to you all moments before his sacrifice. Shido's puppet version of Akechi said that all Akechi wanted was to be loved. To be wanted by someone. That broke your heart.

No matter how he had acted in the past, he was still a victim. A victim you couldn't save. 

You couldn't deny the blossoming feelings you had for the conniving detective. Twice a week for the past 4 months, you had met up with Akechi at Jazz Jin in Kichijoji to just relax in each others presence. Most of the time, you wouldn't talk. You'd just enjoy the music and the taste of the fruity virgin cocktails that he would recommend. When you did talk, you explored all kinds of topics with him. You two would talk about your dreams, current events, work, and sometimes even the Phantom Thieves. 

Akira introduced you two back in August when Akechi had stopped by Leblanc for some coffee. While you didn't immediately get along with him, he was still fun to converse with. During one of your nightly outings, you had ran into the detective at the station. He had asked if you would be interested in joining him for a drink and you had accepted. Even though he just wanted to grill you about the Phantom Thieves, you found yourself enjoying the mindless banter and before you knew it, meeting up with him at the Jazz Club had become a regular thing.

Currently, you were sitting at the bar in Leblanc with your head in your hands. Akira was behind the bar, mindlessly making coffee in an attempt to distract himself from what had just happened. Morgana was curled up on your lap, trying to comfort you. 

The sound of a cup shakily being set onto the counter prompted you to lift your head. Akira's normally clean and neat coffee cream art was messy and almost unrecognizable. It was hard for him to make the cream look nice when his hands wouldn't stop shaking.

"Are you thinking about him?" Akira asked, his voice was deep and quiet.

You swallowed as you slid your fingers around the warm mug. "I can still hear the gun shots." You whispered. The ringing in your ears still hasn't stopped, despite it having been over an hour since the whole event happened.

Akira nodded as he made himself a cup of coffee. "Me too."

As you sipped your coffee, Akira rounded the bar to join you. Having him around was comforting, but you couldn't stay here all night, even though you wanted too.

Once you and your leader had finished the coffee's he had made, you decided to take your leave.

"It's getting late. I don't want to miss the last train." You said as you lifted the soft black and white kitty from your lap and set him on the counter.

"Goodnight Y/N. Be careful getting home." Morgana said softly, his big blue eyes filled with pity.

Akira stood from his seat and walked you to the door. Before he could open the door, you wrapped your arms around him and pressed your face into his chest. Akira has always been like a brother to you. You considered all of the Phantom Thieves to be family.

He immediately returned the hug, squeezing you tightly as you did your best to not break down sobbing. "Are you sure you don't want to stay?" He asked, gently stroking your hair.

"As much as I'd like to, I can't. I left all of my homework and school stuff at my apartment." You mumbled, mentally scolding yourself for leaving your stuff behind.

You and Akira pulled away from each other after a moment of silently reveling in each others warmth. He opened the door for you and said a quiet, "Goodnight," as you walked out.

On your short trek to the station, a thought popped into your mind. It definitely wasn't your greatest idea. You could go back for Akechi. Akira had kept you in the backlines when Akechi had challenged the Thieves because he knew of your feelings for the detective, meaning that you still had most of your strength. If anything, you could at least bring his body back to the real world. He deserved a proper funeral.

Before doubt or hesitation could sink into your caffeinated mind, you hopped onto the train that went to the Judicial district of Tokyo. Determination filled your veins as the train came to a stop at your destination. Or maybe it was adrenaline. Either would work. You just wished that you had prepared more. You didn't have any healing items, so you'd be relying on your Persona, as well as your sneaking skills.

The moment you entered Shido's palace, you sprinted towards the entrance. Your feet silently hit the ground, the speed of your sprint made your hair flow behind you. You could do this. You wanted to prove to Akechi that he was special, that he was wanted, even if he wasn't here to see it.

Shido's palace was filled to the brim with shadows who were all on high alert. The only way to traverse through his palace even somewhat safely would have to be through the vents. While you would be able to handle a few of the shadows on your own, you could easily get overwhelmed with the amount of them roaming the palace.

You weren't sure how long you had been crawling through the dusty and cramped vents, but you finally managed to find a way into the boiler room. 

Silently dropping into the room from a high up vent on the far left side of the room, you crept towards the place where the detective would be. Despite the amount of shadows that had been in the room when Akechi had trapped himself in it, there were none to be seen. Thank God. Your aching muscles wouldn't be able to handle all of them.

There he was, slumped against the wall that kept the Thieves from helping him. He was sitting in a small pool of his own blood, a few bullet holes riddled his body. His head was hanging down, his body limp. He looked so small, so sad.

The sight of him made you want to scream. You were frozen in place, unable to move because of the flood of emotions that washed over your body. Regret pricked at your bones. You wished you had tried harder to show him your love. You wished you had confessed your feelings to him. You wished you had been there for him like he needed you to be.

Taking a shaky and deep breath, you willed your legs to move. Standing around in this area was dangerous and would accomplish nothing. You came here to get him out, so that's what you were going to do.

Finally, your legs moved you towards the detectives body. It took all of your strength to not start crying. You could mourn his death when you got him out, when you were safe.

You were now standing close enough to him to see the skin of his face. He looked so pale, faint tear stains were the only thing coloring his face. Gently, you crouched down beside him and gazed at his form. 

Slowly, hesitantly, you lifted your hands. Your left hand removed his shattered mask and your right hand tenderly stroked the soft skin of his cheek. His skin was cold, but it wasn't freezing like you had expected it to be. 

A slight movement on his face caught your attention. His piercing maroon eyes had opened ever so slightly and were trained on you.

Your heart stopped, hands froze, mind going completely blank as you stared back at the man you had thought to be dead. Goro Akechi was still alive. Was his will to survive this strong?

Carefully, you removed his helmet, his slightly damp chestnut hair fell around his face. Even like this, he looked so handsome. You lifted one of your legs and put it on the other side of him so that you were straddling his lap. 

You lifted his head as softly as you could and pulled his body into yours. His head rested against your shoulder and his chest pressed into yours. You combed your fingers through his soft locks and rubbed his back as you called your persona.

"Orpheus." Your voice was barely a whisper. The stringed man appeared beside you as you gathered your strength to cast the skill Cadenza. It wouldn't heal Akechi all of the way, but it was the only healing skill your persona knew.

A warm, healing light wrapped itself around you and Akechi. The ache in your muscles lessened as Orpheus did his best to heal you both. The warmth in Akechi's skin was returning, his breaths were becoming deeper as his body took in more oxygen. His strength was returning. Slowly, Akechi wrapped his arms around your waist and nuzzled his face into the crook of your neck.

As the green light faded, Akechi pushed you backwards, forcing you to lay on the ground with him on top of you. His legs were in between yours and he was squeezing you as tightly as he could. His face was pressing into your neck as his body began to shake.

"It's okay. I'm here now." You whispered as you held him back with just as much force. A choked sob ripped from his throat as he began crying into your shoulder.

"I've got you. You're okay." You continuously murmured words of comfort as he broke down on top of you. You shifted slightly underneath him so that you could wrap your legs around his hips in order to hold more of him. Your mind was a jumbled mess, thinking of ways to get him out of here and what you wanted to say to him. A part of you wanted to yell at him for what he did, a larger part of you just wanted to cry and hold him forever. You wondered if he could feel how fast and hard your heart was beating.

Your mind was struggling to comprehend that he was still alive.

"I'm sorry I took so long." You croaked, raising a hand to brush his hair out of his face. Hot tears started trickling down your cheeks as your mind came to terms with the fact that Akechi was still here. Your words only made him cry harder. 

His tears were soaking into your metaverse outfit, though you didn't mind. You'd let him cry like this for as long as he needed to.

Slowly, his sobs became soft whines and his shaking body calmed down. Turning your head, you gently pressed your lips to the top of his head as you continued to stroke his hair. Akechi softly sighed into your neck and he nuzzled his face into your shoulder once more. 

Finally, he lifted himself up to look at you. His eyes were red and puffy and his cheeks were tinted pink.

You reached up and cradled his cheeks in your hands. "Let's get out of here together." He closed his eyes and leaned his face into your touch, nodding in response to your words.

Akechi pulled away from you and stood, offering you a hand to help you up. You accepted his offer and he pulled you to your feet.

"Come on. I came here through a vent at the end of the room." You pointed to the open vent and began walking towards it with the 'Princely' detective in tow. You couldn't help but wonder why he had been so quiet.

You looked up at him and scanned his face. He looked so tired. "Are you alright?" The soft tone of your voice was filled with worry. His jaw visibly clenched for a moment before he started speaking.

"This just doesn't feel real is all." He had a far away look in his eyes, like he wasn't actually looking at you, but looking through you.

You couldn't stop the dry chuckle that left your lips. You reached for his right hand with your left, entwining your fingers with his and squeezing his hand tightly. "You can say that again." Akechi gripped your hand back. 

Your trek to get out of the palace with Akechi was slow and clumsy. While you had healed him for the most part, your persona couldn't give him back the blood he had lost, so he couldn't move for too long without needing to take a break. He didn't comment on his constant need to slow down, but you could tell he was annoyed. The light coming back to his eyes was making his maroon eyes glow crimson.

Currently, you were sitting in a small closet with him while he rested. His fingers were still wrapped around yours. You gently leaned your head against his shoulder and stroked his arm with your free hand in an attempt to comfort him.

"Why?" His voice was so small. You knew what he was asking. He wanted to know why you came back for him. His hand began to shake as he awaited your answer. It took you a moment to put the words together. Your nerves started to take a hold of you as you contemplated telling him your feelings for him. You should do it now, just in case this really wasn't real.

"I love you Goro." You could feel his body tense as you whispered your response. "I couldn't just leave you here alone. You deserved better than to just rot in a palace where you'd never be seen again. I wanted to give you a proper burial. You deserved that much at least." Your voice was tight. It was a struggle to force the words out as you confessed your feelings for him and how you had thought he was dead.

Goro's breathing had become shaky again as he processed your words. You didn't stop rubbing his arm or holding his hand as you let your words sink in. Even if he didn't feel the same, at least he'd know that someone out there did love him and want him around.

"I'm glad you're okay." You finished and closed your eyes as you leaned into him more, reveling in his warmth. He didn't say anything in response, but he did lean his head against yours and squeezed your hand tighter, rubbing circles gently into the back of your hand with his thumb.

You both sat in silence as he slowly took deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself down. This was probably the first time in a long time that someone has told him that they love him like this.

"Let's keep moving." He whispered as he pulled away from you and stood. His hand was still locked around yours though, so he pulled you up with him. You collided with his chest and he pulled his hand away from yours as he wrapped his arms around you for only a moment, giving you time to hug him back before he pulled away and opened the door.

As you exited, he slid his hand back into yours. The rest of your journey through the palace with Goro went by a lot faster. It took you a while to find a saferoom where you could exit, but once you did, relief flooded your system. Even Goro visibly relaxed once you had entered the room.

Pulling out your phone, you transported the two of you to the entrance of Shido's palace.

Silently, you pulled Goro towards a busy road and hailed a taxi. He didn't question you when you pulled him into the taxi with you or when you gave the driver your address. He didn't make any comments when you led him by the hand to your empty apartment. You silently thanked your mother for being away. She was currently overseas for some business convention and wouldn't be back for another week or so.

You gave him a little tour of your home and proceeded to give him a clean shirt and a pair of pants that he could wear to bed.

Finally, you turned towards him and spoke. "I know it's late, but you should eat and drink something before you go to bed. Do you have any requests?"

Goro pondered your question for a moment. "Just something light." Was all he said before he locked himself in your bathroom to shower.

Since you didn't have much energy and you conveniently had some leftover rice from yesterday, you cut up some carrots, green onions and fried some bacon, mixing it all together to make a basic meal of fried rice. After adding a pinch of a few different spices, you had your light dinner complete.

You set up two spots at your kitchen table with a bowl of rice and a cup of water, just in time because Goro walked out of the bathroom after you set the cups down.

You watched as Goro took a deep breath and eyed the food on the table. "Should I have made more?" You asked, observing the way he looked like he wanted to devour your serving too.

"Perhaps." He mumbled, still staring at the food from the hallway. You brought a hand up to your chin for a moment to think.

"Why don't you go figure out how to work the laundry machine, and I'll add eggs to the menu? How to you like your eggs cooked and how many would you like?" You spoke as you turned your back to him and walked towards the fridge.

"Two please, and surprise me." When you turned back around to look at him, he was gone. Since he didn't have a preference, you decided to make them sunny side up. By the time you had plated the eggs, he was sitting at his spot at the table, patiently waiting for you.

Goro said a soft, "Thank you," as you set his plate of eggs by his rice. All you did was smile at him in response before beginning to eat. 

It didn't take the two of you long before you both finished eating. He oh-so-generously offered to do the dishes for you while you took a shower, which you gratefully accepted. You were exhausted and just wanted to sleep.

Once you finished and walked out of the bathroom, you noticed Goro had made himself comfortable on your couch.

"I hope you don't mind, but I stole a blanket from your room." He didn't look at you as he said that, he was just staring at the TV.

"Are you not going to sleep in my bed with me?" Your question caused him to snap his head to the side to look at you. A look of uncertainty crossed his eyes.

"Only a few hours ago I had tried to kill you and all of your friends." His voice was sharp, harsh, but you could tell that it wasn't directed at you.

"Only a few hours ago you sacrificed yourself to protect me and all of my friends. I didn't crawl through dozens of vents to find you to just let you sleep on my couch." You retorted. Your heart tightened at the memory of what he did.

"You thought I was dead." He responded, his voice not as abrasive as before.

"I had planned on giving you a proper burial, a whole funeral. Thankfully, I don't have to do that, so the least I can do is give you a proper bed to sleep in tonight. Come on." You didn't leave any room for arguing as you turned and headed to your room.

You could hear the TV turn off and the sound of footsteps sounded softly through the hall as Goro made his way to your room. You turned off your lights, leaving only the lamp by your bed on.

He stood at the entrance of your room, looking unsure as you slid into bed. When you made eye contact with him, you opened your arms and opened and closed your hands, signifying that you wanted him to come to you.

He just stared at you, unmoving. 

"Goro." You said softly, hoping that he would join you. 

In the dim, warm light, you noticed him swallow, his adams apple bobbed as he did so. His jaw clenched and unclenched as he eyed you from where he stood. Slowly, he began walking towards you, the uncertainty in his eyes was blinding. You were beginning to worry that you were making him uncomfortable.

For a moment, he just stood beside you, looking down at you. Your arms were still open to him, inviting him to you.

Finally, he crawled on top of you and laid down like he had done back in Shido's palace. He hooked his arms around the arch of your back and pressed his face into the left side of your neck. His breathing immediately became shaky as he made contact with you.

You reached over and turned off your lamp, letting the darkness consume your room, before you slid your fingers through his hair and rubbed his back. His grip around you tightened as he held back his tears.

"It's okay. You're safe now." You whispered into his hair as you continued to soothe him. He finally let go and cried into your shoulder. His body was wracked with sobs and hiccups. His shoulders shook and his arms were trembling. 

You gently hooked your legs around his as you kissed him repeatedly on the top of his head. His left hand slid up your back so that it was resting in between your shoulder blades in an attempt to hold more of you.

You weren't sure how long you've both been laying like this, but you definitely knew that neither of you were going to go to school in the morning. After all that's happened, you deserved a break, plus you were worried that Goro might have a breakdown if you left him for too long. His mind must be a mess after causing himself to have a psychotic breakdown.

Eventually, his sobs quieted, but he was still shaking. You wondered if he's ever been held like this. That thought made your heart ache. 

"Did you mean it?" His voice was hoarse and deep.

You reached over and pushed the hair out of his face. "Did I mean what?" You asked softly, still combing your fingers through his hair.

"Did you mean it when you said you loved me?" His shaking got worse after he clarified.

You exhaled slowly as you held him tighter against you. "Of course I meant it. I love you so much, Goro Akechi." The beating of your heart increased as you confessed once again. Goro could definitely feel your heartbeat this time.

Goro pulled his arms out from under you and propped himself up onto his forearms, so that he was hovering above you. You could feel his breath fan across your lips from how close he was.

"Say it again." His lips brushed against yours as he whispered that, causing a shiver to go down your spine.

You could barely make out his russet eyes in the darkness of your room, only being lit by the light of the moon. Tenderly, you reached up and cradled his face like you had done back in Shido's palace.

"I love you Goro." You gently pulled his face down to yours. He didn't try to stop you as you did. 

Goro's lips pressed against yours in a soft, unmoving kiss. You both held this position for who knows how long. 

You relaxed out of the kiss, pulling your lips away from his, only to have him quickly close the distance and kiss you again. Your lips began melding with Goro's in a slow and steady rhythm, gently sucking on each others lips, savoring this moment.

His lips were soft and warm and he tasted so sweet. You didn't want this moment with him to end. He must've thought the same thing because he slid his arms under your upper back and rested his body against yours, keeping you from pulling too far away from him.

After a few minutes of your heart warming make out session, he pulled away, his nose was brushing against yours as he hovered above you once again. You opened your eyes to look at him. The darkness of your room kept you from seeing most of his face.

He removed one of his arms from underneath you and brought it up to hold your right hand, which was still holding his face. Goro leaned forwards and pressed his forehead to yours as he gently stroked the back of your hand.

You sighed softly as you rubbed your fingers over his cheeks.

"I..." He began. If your heart wasn't beating fast before, it definitely was now. It took him several moments before he was able to finish his thought. "I love you too." His voice was deep and velvety, firm. Goro meant it.

You couldn't stop the smile that spread across your cheeks. You squeezed his face between your hands and rubbed your nose against his as you softly chanted, "I love you," over and over. He responded with a chuckle and did the same thing, only to say, "This is grossly cheesy," and pull away from you to lay on the other side of your bed.

Though, he wouldn't let you sleep too far from him because he grabbed your arms and pulled you onto his chest.

"You love it." You quipped, nuzzling your head into his warm chest as he hooked his arms around your waist once again. Your consciousness immediately began drifting into sleep as you got comfortable on the detective.

"I suppose I do." His voice sounded so far away in your sleep hazed mind, but you still heard it. You also felt the chaste kiss he gave you on the top of your head before you passed out from exhaustion.

* * *

Despite his exhaustion, Goro couldn't bring himself to fall asleep. He still couldn't believe that this was real. He was afraid that when he did fall asleep, he'd wake up alone in that boiler room, dying from blood loss.

How could he believe that this was real? You had come back for him, not only that, but you loved him back and were currently passed out on his chest. The sight of you softly breathing beside him pulled at his heartstrings. 

If this truly was real, he wouldn't take it for granted. Goro couldn't help but feel like he didn't deserve this, but he wouldn't break your heart like he did back in Shido's palace. Not again. He clearly remembered the look on your face when he confronted you all in the boiler room. He remembered the tone of your voice as you cried out for him when he had trapped himself with Shido's cognitive version of himself and the shadows.

You sounded so broken, so angry. Even when he had caused himself to have a psychotic breakdown and tried to kill you all, he couldn't stop the weird feeling he got whenever he looked at you as you broke down in Futaba's arms. He felt so gross, disgusting, for doing what he was doing. He never wanted to feel that again.

He wanted to feel that warm and tingly feeling he got when he opened his eyes and saw you, kneeling beside him. The look of pain and concern written across your face, only to dissolve into shock and what he could only describe as a mix of relief and terror when you made eye contact with him.

He had held on for as long as he could, hoping, praying that someone, anyone would come back for him, and you did. He wasn't sure if you were the person he expected the least, or the most. Besides Akira, you were the closest one to him, but since he did what he did, he didn't expect you to be the one to come back for him.

Goro held you just a bit tighter as his mind went over the feelings and memories he had. He melted when you gently rubbed circles over his rapidly beating heart, silently comforting him.

You were so kind, and warm, and loving. He wasn't sure what he did to deserve someone like you.

And before he knew it, he was drifting off to sleep as well.

* * *

You had made sure to turn off your alarm before you went to sleep so you could sleep in, so the sound of something beeping made you groan. Rolling over, you squinted up at Goro who was sitting on the edge of your bed, turning off his alarm.

"What are you doing?" You mumbled, almost falling back asleep immediately. Your eyes hurt from how tired you felt.

"We have school today you know." He smiled down at you, dark circles surrounded his eyes. You couldn't believe what he was saying. He nearly died last night and he's talking about going to school today. If you had the strength, you would've laughed.

Slowly, you sat up and crawled over to him, only to wrap your arms and legs around him and pull him back onto your bed. "No." Was all you said as you pulled your blankets back over the two of you. He seemed to accept his fate of ditching school with you because he rolled over and pulled you into him. Goro brought one of his hands to rest on the back of your head and the other held you by your hips.

It didn't take you long before you slipped back into dreamland.

-

This time when you woke up, you were alone. Panic and dread immediately sunk into your soul as you reached for your phone. It was currently noon and there were over a dozen text messages from the other Thieves, asking where you were and if you were okay.

You quickly slid out of bed as questions slammed themselves into your mind. Had that all been a dream? Was Goro actually dead?

But before you could come up with any more devastating questions, the door to your bedroom opened and you launched yourself at the detective who was entering. You stood on the tips of your toes and locked your arms around his neck. Goro immediately grabbed onto you and held you back with an iron grip.

"Sorry. Did I scare you?" His tone was light and airy, full of warmth. All you did was nod in response as you grabbed fistfuls of his shirt, clinging to him with all of your might.

It was Goro's turn to stroke your hair and rub your back to comfort you. He whispered sweet nothings into your ear as you slowly calmed down. Taking deep breaths, you let go of his shirt and played with the ends of his hair as you took in his scent. It wasn't just a dream.

"I made breakfast." He mumbled into your hair as he slowly began to rock side to side, swaying to the beat of a song you couldn't hear.

You relaxed your tensed muscles and leaned into him, enjoying the sweet moment you were sharing with him for a bit before you let go. 

Goro took your hand and led you to your kitchen and sat you down. He served you a plate of eggs, bacon and rice. "No pancakes?" You joked, smirking up at him.

He immediately frowned and sighed. "I never want to hear that word again." His response made you laugh. A small smile twitched at the ends of his lips as you giggled.

You both ate in a peaceful silence before your phone buzzed, receiving a flood of messages from your worried friends. "We're going to tell them that you're alive, right?" You asked, looking away from your phone, eyes locking with his.

His eyes darted away from your gaze. "If you want." It's clear he didn't want to talk about this, but the other Thieves deserved to know.

"Obviously I want to. The others were upset by your sacrificed too, you know." Your voice was soft, but he still wouldn't look at you. "Akira wants to send the calling card ASAP, so we'll be meeting at Leblanc once everyone gets out of school. We can tell them then." Goro only sighed. You wanted to give him a bit of time to prepare.

In the mean time, you responded to your friends texts, saying you were okay and you just needed to take a mental health day because of what had happen. They all understood why. It's not like you kept your feelings for Goro a secret from them.

-

As 4:30 P.M. rolled around, you and Goro finally got dressed. You had spent the day cuddling with him on your couch, watching movies together.

Once you were ready to go, you paused and looked up at him. "Are you ready?" You asked, concern filling your voice as you scanned his face.

"As ready as I'll ever be." He responded. His face remained stoic as he spoke, but you could see the turmoil swimming in his eyes. "Are you ready for the stern lecture you're going to receive from Makoto for going back into Shido's palace alone?" He smirked at you this time, probably enjoying the terror that crossed your face.

"Yup." You squeaked, causing him to laugh. He clearly didn't believe you at all.

Goro gently grabbed your hand as you both made your way out of your apartment and to the subway station. 

Upon arriving at Leblanc, you noticed that you were the last ones to arrive. Goro's hand was shaking ever so slightly as he gazed at the door. You looked up at him, prompting him to turn his gaze down towards you. You gave him a reassuring smile and squeezed his hand. He released a shaky breath and smiled back down at you.

He walked in first, opening the door for you like the gentleman he was. The sound of the bell above the door ringing signaled to the others that you had arrived. They all lifted their heads and directed their attention towards you.

You watched as their faces paled and shock took over. Their eyes widened and their mouths dropped open.

For a long moment, no one said or did anything other than stare. That was until Akira stood from his seat at the bar and walked up to Goro. Akira didn't hesitate to pull Goro into a hug. You backed away from the boys as the others came out of their shock.

"Y/N. What the fuck did you do?" Ryuji said, not looking away from Goro.

"Witchcraft." You joked, not taking your eyes off of Goro as he slowly returned Akira's hug. A smile pulled at your cheeks as you watched him relax slightly into Akira, his only other friend. He clearly wasn't going to show any more affection than that.

Haru was the next to stand and make her way to the boys. She came up beside them and hugged them both.

Goro visibly tensed as Haru hugged him. 

Before you knew it, everyone was hugging Goro. The sight made your heart sing. He still had a lot to make up for, but for now, the Thieves put that aside to show him just how happy they were that he was alive.

"Alright. That's enough." Goro spoke up, pulling away from Akira and wiggling himself out of the group. 

"Aww you loved it." You teased as you looked at him. All he did was scoff and roll his eyes.

"Now." Makoto spoke, suddenly standing right in front of you. Your body immediately tensed and you instinctively took a step back. "You went back for him? Alone?" Her tone was harsh, she was definitely angry with you.

"Yes ma'am." You squeaked as you shrunk under her intense gaze.

"Lighten up Mako-chan. If N/N-chan hadn't done that, Akechi wouldn't be here with us now. Besides, she seems to have made it out just fine." Haru spoke up in your defense. You couldn't thank Haru enough because her reasoning caused Makoto to relax a bit.

"I suppose you're right, but don't do anything like that again, understood?" You nodded vigorously in response. She seemed satisfied with your answer because she turned away from you and made her way back to her seat.

For a moment, you locked eyes with Goro, who was smirking at you from his seat at the bar. You gave him a half-hearted glare in response.

Goro spread his legs a bit and gestured for you to come over and stand in front of him while you all spoke about the calling card. You sighed softly and walked over to him. He slipped his arms around your waist once you got to him.

Ann stared at you for a moment as the detective shamelessly clung to you. "So like, are you both..." She trailed off towards the end of her sentence, not sure if she should finish it or not.

A blush quickly spread over your cheeks as everyone turned and looked at you both again. You tilted your head back slightly and looked at Goro, who was looking expectantly at you, waiting for your answer. You could only assume that Ann was asking if you were dating.

Looking away from him and not meeting the eyes of the others, you said, "Yes," in a soft voice. A few of them cheered and others groaned as they all took out their wallets. Apparently, they had placed bets on whether you two would get together.

Goro's grip on you tightened as you pinched the bridge of your nose due to the fact that the Thieves were now arguing over who got how much money.

"I love you Y/N." He whispered into your ear, gently nuzzling his nose into your hair. His voice warmed your heart.

Turning your head to face him, you whispered, "I love you too Goro." A smile breaking out onto your face.

Thankfully, the Thieves didn't seem to notice your little moment with him.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to add a bit of goro pov into this story because I love writing from his perspective when he's in love ;;;;; soft good boy <333
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated! ♡


End file.
